The Last Day On Earth
by Swt China
Summary: The Teen Titans find out the world is going to end tomorrow at midnight! Read and find out how they plan to spend their Last Day on Earth. Review Please! Incomplete.
1. Bad News

Bad News  
  
"Ohmaigawd! Have you heard that the world is going to end tomorrow at midnight?" An over-dressed girl chattered a mile a minute to her friend.  
  
"You must live under a rock if you haven't!" Her big-hair friend shrilled, jumping up and down excitedly. "It's all over the media!"  
  
"What? What're they talking about?" Beast Boy overheard.  
  
"Something about the world coming to an end." Cyborg replied.  
  
"Oh." The little green boy continued playing Space Invaders.  
  
"Are you going to school tomorrow?" The big-hair girl squeaked.  
  
"I don't want to spend my last few hours at school! What a big waste." The over-dressed girl exclaimed.  
  
_____  
  
"Hey, you guys hear the news?" A boy wearing sandals and socks sat on the stoop of his apartment with his buddies.  
  
"What?" His friend bearing a long braid watched Starfire and Raven.  
  
"The sky is falling!" The boy wearing sandals and socks yelled.  
  
"Okay." The friend stared coldly as the two girls past by.  
  
"Raven, that boy with the braided hair, sitting on the stoop is making me feel uneasy." Starfire whispered, switching to Raven's left side.  
  
"Don't pay attention to him." Raven replied, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Dude, stop staring at those girls and listen! The world is coming to an end!" The sandal-sock boy grabbed his pigtail friend by the shoulders and violently shaking him.  
  
_____  
  
Robin strolled by two elderly grandpas playing chess in the park.  
  
"I've finally cornered your king." The one with no hair declared.  
  
"Oh yea?" The other senior grinned toothlessly. "Watch this!" The senior shifted his black bishop.  
  
The bald man stared at the board, then he said, "Fifty years ago, the ancient ones predicted that the world end someday. That someday is tomorrow." The bald senior shifted his rook.  
  
"Haha, I guess that means you'll never have a chance beat me in the future if there is no tomorrow." The toothless man howled with laughter, slapping his knee.  
  
"I will beat you, in the next minute!" The bald male announced.  
  
The toothless senior stared right at Robin. "What are you looking at sonny?"  
  
Robin, caught off guard, "Eh, um, nothing."  
  
"You know what? In the next fifty years, you'll look like me!" The toothless senior guffawed.  
  
"Too bad he won't live to see it. Hurry up, it's your turn, old man, before world ends." The bald elder muttered.  
  
____  
  
At the Teen Tower, everything is the usual. Maybe a little too quiet. Corny music was blared from the Gamestation game Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing. Raven was quietly meditating with Starfire. Robin was doing dish duty. Suddenly, the screen blacked out, the water stopped running, and the City's twilight flickered off. They all talked over each other.  
  
"Did you guys know." Cyborg pried Beast Boy from his head.  
  
"Well, I overheard that." Starfire twirled around to her friends.  
  
"Probably a rumor." Raven said, still meditating  
  
"I knew this was going to happen." Robin stripped off his yellow dish washing gloves.  
  
"I don't know about you but." Beast Boy leaped out of Cyborg's arms.  
  
"THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!" The Titans exclaimed at once.  
  
"What! How did you know?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"If you don't know then you must be living under a rock!" Beast Boy quoted the girls from Jump City.  
  
The Titans stare him down.  
  
"Eh, hehehe."  
  
"So. I heard it was going to happen tomorrow midnight." Cyborg remarked.  
  
"What tragic news! That means there is only twenty-four hours for us to live life until it's the end!" Starfire cried.  
  
"What? Twenty-four hours to live life to the fullest?" Beast Boy exclaimed.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes; "The world is definitely not going to end."  
  
"How do you know?" Beast Boy countered. "What am I going to do for twenty- four hours?" He reverted into a thinking position.  
  
"This is probably another rumor formed on the Internet. I agree with Raven, we should all resume life. So far, the government didn't confirm this." Robin declared.  
  
"Maybe because they didn't want any chaos, riot or trouble in the City. You know how some people are." Starfire quickly added.  
  
"What! I'm not going to waste my precious time arguing. I want to live life to the fullest from now on." Beast Boy announced, "This means, PARTY in the City!"  
  
"Don't you want to spend the last minutes of your life with your dearest friends?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Sorry guys, I'm out." Beast Boy exited.  
  
"He'll be back once he finds out it's all a hoax." Raven said.  
  
"Coming back with his tail between his legs." 


	2. So Many Things yet So Little Time

So Many Things yet So Little Time  
  
Cyborg furiously wiped away every speck of unknown matter on his silver vehicle, humming tunelessly. Starfire appeared at the doorway, curious what the others did for the last hours.  
  
"Greetings my friend!" Starfire chirped.  
  
"Oh, Hey Star. What's up?" Cyborg continued to wipe, not glancing at her.  
  
"I'm wonder, what do you plan to do today?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Well, I think I might head out, and maybe I'll be able to drive and perhaps evade death." Cyborg explained, wiping the windshield until his reflection shown. "I want to spend as much time with my baby as possible." Cyborg hugs his car like it was an overgrown teddy bear, not noticing Starfire silently slinking away.  
  
____  
  
"Hello Raven! What are you doing today?" Starfire smiled cheerfully.  
  
Raven didn't glance up from her book. "Nothing."  
  
"Really? I mean, aren't you going to plan... anything?" Starfire asked slowly.  
  
"No. I don't believe in that 'End of World' stuff."  
  
"Really? Not even one, teensy bit?"  
  
Raven remained indifferent. "Not at all."  
  
"Oh, okay..."  
  
____  
  
Starfire hung her head, watching Robin spar outside. Robin couldn't help but notice her sulk.  
  
"What's up Starfire? You look a little down today, you're not going to believe that story, with the world ending and all."  
  
"And what would you do if I said yes?"  
  
Robin looked up, gazed into her innocent child-like emerald eyes. He sighed reluctantly, thinking 'I guess I do have to hold her hand to get this over with.'  
  
"Listen, Starfire, do you want to do something today?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"All right! I have an entire list of things to do!" Starfire unravels a 9- foot long scroll with THINGS TO DO written on the top.  
  
Robin's eyes, er, eye mask, literally pop out of their sockets.  
  
Starfire frolicked happily, her arm linked with Robin's. "Which of these shall we complete first?" Starfire beamed excitedly.  
  
____  
  
Beast Boy has landed himself in a block party, he has become pretty popular with the girls.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, only 16 hours left of grinding! Let's keep the party going like there is no tomorrow!" The DJ declared into the mike, a choir of cheers followed.  
  
Beast Boy said, "Hey girls, which of you lucky girls could have their dreams come true?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Like winning a date with Tad Hamilton?" A blonde girl squealed. Her friends quickly agreed, bobbing their blonde heads.  
  
"He got the perfect body!" The girls continue to abnormally shriek with delight.  
  
"Want to see something cooler than this Tad Hamilton?" Beast Boy transformed into his idea of the perfect body, the body of a T-Rex.  
  
Everyone took one glance at Beast Boy, and then screamed and began running like chickens with the heads cut off.  
  
"Hey?" The block party quickly died out to nothingness in less than 5 minutes of chaos. "Eh... oh kay..."  
  
____  
  
Still incomplete, need some ideas on where Robin and Starfire should go. But tell me what you think for now. ^_^ I appreciate the reviews! 


	3. Bright Sun Shiny Day

Bright Sun Shiny Day  
  
It was noon when Raven sat calmly, in deep meditation. Although she never have thought this would happen, it was impossibly peaceful in the Tower, now that everyone has gone living his or her life till midnight. In a way, she kind of miss the crude and unbearable sounds of Cyborg and Beast Boy's video games, or the pointless squabbles that erupt every now or then, or Starfire's thirst for answers for her endless questions. She closed her eyes, reciting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" on rhythmic timing.  
  
____  
  
"I feel like I'm having a near-death experience!" Starfire screamed deafeningly to Robin, who happened to be in the seat right next to her.  
  
Robin winced at Starfire's howling, "Uh, Starfire we just barely buckled our seatbelts."   
  
They both decided, er, Starfire decided to go to a famous amusement park, which happened to be only 15 minutes flying distance from the Tower. Presently, both Titans are carefully strapped into the world's finest gravity defying roller coaster.  
  
The speaker blared, "A'right boys and girlies, now that you got your security belts on, it's time to pull down that overhead gear down. Safety is our number one pri-or-ity." The voice said as if he was talking to little kindergarteners.  
  
"Judging on the quantity of the safety gear and the two-hour wait, I think this will be worthy ride!" Starfire squealed hysterically as the train began to pull out and hoisted to the top. The rattle of metal and the screeches of Starfire filled Robin's ears, and to think they were just halfway to the top. He hopelessly thought, 'And this is only the beginning.'  
  
Fortunately for them, they got the best front row seats. At once, the roller coaster dived at exhilarating speed, Starfire screamed like a banshee; Robin had the face of pug that stuck his face out the car window.  
  
After the ride, Starfire bounced happily when coming out the exit, Robin was way ahead of her, his head in a garbage bin. Starfire bounced to him, "Robin! We must go on again!"  
  
____  
  
Cyborg was pretty much stuck in the City's traffic where everyone was squeezing to get out. Some citizens were literally walking on the car roofs instead of the crowded sidewalks. He eventually heard someone ambling above his head.   
  
Cyborg poked his head out the car window to bark at a parade of elderly Chinese ladies marching on his car roof, "Hey, watch it!" Cyborg hollered. A senior lady, in a brown vest and baggy gray sweats, walking by jabbed his head with her cane and hollered in different language, "Sui Seng teht tzai!"  
  
A younger girl, probably ten years old and dressed in silk nightgown and bamboo slippers trailed right behind the granny, Cyborg asked her, "What did she say?" The grand daughter translated, "She says, Shut Up Tin Boy." And they continue to amble on.  
  
"What!" Cyborg hollered with outrage, pulling himself up and the roof of the car and threatened the granny with the shaking of his fists, "I ought to kick that cane from your grip, and lets see whom..." But he didn't see that behind there was a parade of elderly Native American ladies not far behind, ready to get rid of any obstacle, in this case, Cyborg. Just when Cyborg barely turned around, and before he knew what hit him, the flock of seniors trampled him over with their leather moccasins.  
  
____  
  
"Whoa! Free pizza at Pizza Palace?" Beast Boy darted right in, and sure enough, free pizza was being served. Beast Boy sauntered to the counter, "One pie of pizza, please?" Beast Boy asked. "Hey little green man! The line is that way!" A rocker-looking teenager boy yelled, pointing at the mile long line.   
  
"No way!" Beast Boy uttered. "I'm not going to wait that long for a dumb slice of pizza!" Beast Boy stormed out.  
  
Someone prodded him in the back, "Hey Boy, give me all your money!"  
  
Beast Boy yelled, "It's a free slice of Pizza you dumb nut! Get it yourself!" The mugger stood back, bewildered as Beast Boy stomped away.  
  
Cyborg was barely recovering, and then he saw Beast Boy trudging at the opposite side of the sidewalk. "Hey, Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled, in the safety of his car.  
  
"I told you I don't have any money!"  
  
"It's me, Cyborg!"  
  
Beast Boy turned at the familiar voice of his friend. "Oh, wait, Cyborg! Hiyah buddy!" Beast Boy jumped on the hood of cars until he got to Cyborg's, he jumped right throught he open window and into the passenger seat.  
  
"So what are you doing out here?" They both asked each other at the same time.  
  
"Partying for four hours straight." Beast Boy flashed a grin in triumph.  
  
"Driving. And being walked on by old grannies." Cyborg rubbed his head.  
  
"So, how long have you been here in this mess?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Since 6 in the morning. And it's going no where."  
  
"I see."  
  
____  
  
So. Those are done in the afternoon, I wonder what they plan to do at midnight! Bwahahaha... ^o^  
  
To my beloved reviewers: Yes! Fluffiness stuff intended for the last chapter! And thanks for the wonderful ideas. ^_^ 


	4. Like No Tomorrow

No Tomorrow  
  
Finally, after going on the same roller coaster 5 times in a row and some consideration to Robin's plea, the Titans headed for some grub. Both of them entered the food court and got a booth, and once seated, Robin's head instantly hit the table. Starfire gladly volunteered to get some snacks of pretzels, hot dogs, and mustard. She slurped blissfully and noisily on the jumbo-size bottle of mustard. The constant slurping suddenly stopped.  
  
"No more mustard?" Robin asked, surprised as if she broke the world record for mustard chugging.  
  
"No, well..."  
  
"What is it Stafire?" Robin responded, sounding a bit groggy.  
  
"Well, I always wanted to know..."  
  
"Know what?" Robin snapped irritably.  
  
"Where mustard came from."  
  
Moment of silence, then Robin simply answers, "It grows on trees."  
  
Starfire pouted, "Please, Robin?"  
  
"Look Starfire, hanging with you is great and all, but I think it's time for me to..." Robin can feel her puppy dog eyes gawping down at him, even though his head is intact with the vinyl tabletop.  
  
Robin finally said at last, "Fine."  
  
Starfire embraced Robin so tightly that she had him gasping for air. "Yay, Robin! You've made me so happy!"  
  
Luckily for them the nearest Heinz factory was only 13 minutes flying distance.  
  
"Oh my, Robin! They're also offering free samples of their fantastic 57 flavors!" Starfire bolted inside, dragging Robin by his cape. "This is a dream come true!" Starfire began tasting, or what looked like chugging to Robin, each savory yet uniquely flavored mustard one after another. "Robin! You must try this one! The name is Mango Mustard, it has a subtle yet tangy essence that satisfies yet tickles the numerous senses of one's nose and taste buds!" Starfire advanced toward Robin, shoving the mini paper cup brimming with mustard and chunks of mango, under his nose.  
  
"Um..." Robin uttered when eager Starfire cornered him against the wall. "I think I'll pass."  
  
Starfire shrugged, and popped the overloaded paper cup into her mouth within a second of his answer, "Great, that means more for me!"  
  
Starfire had departed the factory with a smeared mustard mustache and one sluggish looking Robin, after politely declining a position as a mustard saleswoman. Both Titans began their flight back home. ____  
  
"Goin' nowhere... We ain't... go nowhere!" Beast Boy belted out the window and into the heavy traffic. "... Cause we BAD BOYS FOR LIFE!" Beast Boy quickly withdrew his head from the flying garbage and rotten vegetables.  
  
"Yes Double B. We ain't going nowhere! And you are going to be the one to clean up my car."  
  
Beast Boy laughed. "I won't have time for that."  
  
Cyborg retorted, "Well, we'd be stuck here forever until midnight."  
  
Beast boy shrugged, "Why don't we go back to the Tower?"  
  
Cyborg looked offended, "And leave my baby here?"  
  
"On foot is a better option then in car for now."  
  
But Cyborg is already going on the opposite lane.  
  
Beast Boy clung on for his dear life, "Cyborg! We're going on the wrong lane!"  
  
Cyborg replied obviously, "I know."  
  
"You're going to get us killed!" Beast Boy was hurled to the side.  
  
Cyborg said coolly, "So?"  
  
"I'm too beautiful to die!" Beast Boy wailed, frantically searching for a seat belt.  
  
"You? Beautiful?" Beast Boy shot him a venomous look his reptilian tongue hissed threateningly.  
  
Cyborg laughed nervously, "Ah, who cares, and look, we're almost home!"  
  
____  
  
At the Teen Tower, Raven started quietly prepared for dinner, "Ah, something other than Tofu."  
  
But before she knew it, Beast Boy and Cyborg thundered in; Beast Boy vaulted over to his cloaked female friend, "Hey Raven! Dija miss me? I came back just to spend the valuable last minutes of my life with you! Don't you feel so fortunate?"  
  
Raven didn't feel for a reply, but deep inside, she was somewhat relieved to see someone after several hours of solitude, even if it meant Beast Boy.  
  
"Hey, where is everyone else?" Beast Boy asked, looking around.  
  
"Apparently, not here." Raven answered.  
  
Beast Boy suggested, observing that Raven was in the middle of preparing dinner. "So, since it's our last day, why don't we have a big tofu feast celebration?"  
  
"Uh, no. Why not a regular feast excluding tofu?" Cyborg responded.  
  
"You know I can't eat my fellow animal friends!" Beast Boy retorted.  
  
"You know I can't digest tofu properly!" Cyborg countered.  
  
There was a gigantic vein throbbing on Raven's head. 


End file.
